


Lost Without Wands

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Being Lost, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Lost Without Magic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry are roughing in the Scottish countryside for the weekend for a Auror teambuilding exercise. The catch: they aren't allowed their wands. Draco is rather less than keen.





	Lost Without Wands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ninth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _"Just follow me, I know the area."_
> 
> Premier Inns are a popular chain of budget hotels here in England that all have matching purple décor. They are brilliant!

To say that Harry and Draco’s team-building weekend was going less than well was the understatement of the century. “Complete, unmitigated and absolute total-fucking-disaster” had been Draco’s description of their situation. 

And Harry, always one to look on the bright side of any state of affairs, was starting to tire of cheering Draco up. His Auror Partner seemed determined to be ill-tempered about the fact that they were lost the wilds of Scotland, entirely wand-less and without any access to magic. 

The aim of the weekend was to experience roughing it, muggle-style, and it really wasn’t suiting Draco. 

“Father wouldn’t have put up with being stripped of his wand,” Draco moaned, as he limped along the mountain path. Blisters that couldn't be healed immediately were a _catastrophe_, food that couldn’t be warmed was a _calamity_ and the idea of sleeping under the stars (without a warming spell) was making the blond one perfectly intolerable.

“Just follow me,” Harry muttered. “I know the area.”

“Do you _buggery_ Potter,” Draco hissed. “You said that half an hour ago, and we still aren't at the campsite. Merlin! Were I have been born a muggle I’d have not lived past five! I’d have died of exhaustion-”

“You’d have lived Draco,” said Harry mildly. The fact was, the Auror Partners had wandered off the edge of the map, and the cold grey of the evening was starting to creep in around them. It was March, and they were both shivering. 

“Why ever did I think that life in the Aurors was a good idea?” Draco griped as a thin sleet started to fall on the pair of them. “I could have stayed at home. Lived a life of unadulterated _leisure_. But _no_. I had to make amends… Had have a useful bloody existence!”

“Do shut up Malfoy,” Harry replied, squinting at the small muggle town that they’d wandered into. “We’ll stay at this _Premier Inn_. Nobody will know. No wands mean no tracking spells.”

Draco agreed gratefully, almost- but not _quite_\- kissing Harry. 

And as for Harry? There was a tissue in his pocket with an emergency Port Key wrapped inside. There was no need to use it tonight though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
